Another December
by screwskrup
Summary: kemanisan cinta mempertemukan mereka, menguatkan mereka. Cinta juga menjatuhkan mereka, cinta memisahkan mereka, cinta akan mengabadikan kisah mereka. SasuHina@masashi Kishimoto.


Ada banyak hal yang berpendar, yang terbang menyerupai sayap kupu-kupu, hinggap lalu menyusup ke dalam pemikirannya. Lembaran ingatan berupa gambaran Ibu yang menjemur pakaian, Ayah yang menyebarkan pupuk pada tanaman mawar Ibu, percakapan sederhana tentang masakan Ibu untuk malam hari. Gambaran lain yang cemburu pun menghimpit, kilatan cahaya-cahaya _flash_ , suara teriakan sutradara, _cut_!. Potongan gambaran di lapangan basket, lalu beralih pada kelas yang sepi, takut pada kemurkaan guru Tsunade. Manusia-manusia berseragam hitam yang melingkari dua batu nisan. Sasuke kecil yang menangis. Pelukan orang-orang dewasa. Asrama cowok. Aula kesenian, Dan seseorang yang berada di sana. Ya, yang Sasuke ingin hanya satu, kembali merasakan betapa manisnya perasaan yang pernah menghampirinya, dulu-atau bahkan sekarang. Semua ini hanya tentang seorang seseorang, alasan kenapa dia berada di sini. Dan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Dari balik jendela _limosin_ hitam nan gilap itu, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam sorak-sorai manusia-manusia yang tidak ia ketahui namanya-mereka membawa spanduk dan berteriak antusias sampai beberapa dari mereka kehilangan suara. Dua baris pagar manusia terlihat berdiri kokok tak terkalahkan, mereka adalah para bodyguard bertubuh kekar, menjaga para _fans_ untuk tidak melanggar garis apalagi menyentuh bentangan karpet baldu merah menyala. Tentunya tugas utama mereka adalah menjaga orang istimewa yang akan menginjak karpet merah itu nanti. Dia adalah salah satunya.

Sasuke mengambil napas seluas paru-parunya, menjadi penyanyi dan aktor film terkenal tidak selalu membuatnya terbiasa dengan euforia ini. Bagi Sasuke, dia masih siswa SMA kelas tiga yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar, tapi tidak bodoh. Dia masih ikut turnamen basket dan pementasan drama di sekolah. Hanya saja, sekarang kegiatannya membengkak sampai ia kehilangan waktu istirahat dan sering terjebak dalam keroyokan _fansgirl_ yang hilang akal. Kadang, dengan konyol,

Sasuke membayangkan ada gadis itu di menyembul antara mereka, yang akan orang menjadi paling kalem di matanya, gadis itu akan memegang sebuah _skecthbook_ dan pensil 2B merapat pada dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum gamang, bersandar pada mimpi tentang gadis itu.

Hari itu, rabu pagi di bulan juli, tepat setahun yang lalu, Sasuke bermain drama untuk mengisi acara kelulusan para senior di sekolahnya, seorang sutradara film terkenal yang kebetulan hadir di acara itu mendadak mendekatinya dan menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan. "Kau tidak usah _casting_ , aku sangat yakin kau cocok untuk peran ini," sutradara itu mengulurkan sebuah kartu, Sasuke menautkan alis was-was sebelum dibacanya kartu berisi nama 'Hatake Kakashi' itu serta beberapa angka-angka yang tampak membosankan.

Selama beberapa minggu Sasuke membiarkan kartu itu tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Setiap kali dia pulang dengan wajah kusut penuh kelelahan, dia akan melihat sejenak ke arah kartu tersebut sebelum mengacuhkannya. Kartu putih seakan berteriak untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pun begitu saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi atau sedang belajar. Tidak mau kehilangan masa-masa berharga di sekolah adalah alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak menyentuh kartu itu, semua orang tahu bahwa pemain-pemain baru akan seketika meroket sukses jika mendapat kesempatan berakting di bawah arahan Hatake Kakashi. Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke takut. Terlalu banyak sorotan, terlalu banyak kehilangan waktu sebagai remaja normal.

Latihan basket sendirian di bawah matahari sore membantunya mengusir keruwetan menjelang ujian, bola oranye melantun pada tempat, beberapa kali tanpa dihitung, pada lontaran terakhir-dengan arah yang berbeda, bola dimakan oleh lingkaran besi berjaring di ujung lapangan basket, Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebelum berlari mengambil bola. Seragam biru tua masih tersarung pada tubuhnya, bukannya dia tak mau melepasnya, Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang suka memancing siswa-siswa perempuan melalui _fans_ - _service_ dengan menampakkan perut enam paknya, sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya ingin menjadi siswa yang biasa-biasa saja, walau, pada akhirnya lapangan basket tetap ramai oleh siswa perempuan-kebanyakan dari mereka adalah fans Sasuke. Rasa risih tak membuat Sasuke bersikap dingin, mereka menggemarinya dan Sasuke tak mampu menghalang. Senyuman adalah cara menghargai siswa perempuan yang kini telah berbaris si pinggir lapangan sembari bernyanyi sebuah lagu untuknya, dilanjut dengan pujian. Jumlah mereka pun makin bertambah. Cukup. Bola _orange_ tidak lagi dikejar, latihan telah selesai dan Sasuke akan menapak keluar lapangan, pamit baik-baik dengan para fans lalu pergi.

Sebelum beredar, pandangannya disita oleh sosok seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam _sailor_ , gadis itu berkulit cerah khas Jepang, hal yang membuat atensinya tertarik adalah panjang rambut sang gadis yang mencecah pantat, sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia temui di lingkungan Konoha-gakuenden. Rasanya Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini-dia turut mempersoalkan ketumpulan otaknya yang tidak menyadari sejak kapan gadis itu duduk di barisan paling atas, di bangku penonton paling ujung.

Dia menyipitkan mata-disebabkan jarak mereka berdua yang jauh- gadis itu tampak sedang mengamati kelompok siswa perempuan yang genit, lalu tatapan itu beralih pada dirinya. Sejenak, entah sedetik atau dua detik, lalu gadis itu menunduk, mencoret-coret sesuatu pada buku di pangkuannya. Rasa ingin tahu Sasuke hanya sebatas itu sebelum dia benar-benar beredar dari lapangan.

Di hari berikutnya, kembali, Sasuke menemukan gadis itu. Berawal dari jam pelajaran yang berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya, yang kemudian mengantarkan Sasuke pada gedung aula dengan niat untuk berlatih piano. Kali ini situasi mereka terbalik. Sasuke masih berada di ambang pintu, saat melihat gadis itu berada di tengah pentas sunyi. Pertanyaan yang menjejali pikirannya tentang siapa gadis itu, apa yang dia lakukan di sini tidak satu pun dimuntahkan. Mungkin karena keberaniannya tidak sejauh yang ia pikirkannya. Jarak di antara mereka tidak selebar kemarin, sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan lebih jelas. Sasuke memastikan mata hitamnya telah meneliti ke sekeliling arah, bagusnya tiada siapa pun di sini, dengan begitu Sasuke bisa menuntaskan rasa penasaran tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun.

Ketika pandangannya berpusat pada gadis itu, ternyata sepasang tangan sang gadis merentang perlahan, dia kemudian berputar tanpa keraguan, sembari berusaha berdiri di atas jari-jari kakinya. Sasuke tidak terkejut karena gadis itu sedang menari balet. Namun dari langkah pertamanya-yang membuat alis Sasuke mencuat ke atas-Sasuke mendapat keyakinan bahwa tidak ada bakat balet sedikit pun yang menempel pada gadis itu, akan tetapi Sasuke dibuat tersenyum, melipat lengan, menyandarkan bahu pada gawang, dan menanti aksi berikutnya, dan detik berikutnya Sasuke seakan melihat jelmaan malaikat.

Selama beberapa menit Sasuke menyaksikan tarian gadis itu. Helaian rambut biru tuanya yang melayang-layang, rok lipit yang mengembang, kejelitaan yang terbungkus dalam bingkai wajah bujur sirih, pipi tembam, bibir delimanya terus melengkungkan senyum-sepertinya dia sedang bahagia. Dan gadis itu terpejam, Sasuke menduga gadis itu sedang terbang dalam imaginasinya, dan sepertinya Sasuka ingin menyusul ke atas sana, ikut menari dengannya, namun ternyata sekujur tubuhnya seakan tak mengizinkan, dia terpaku, ada getar yang tidak familiar di dalam sana. Itu sangat aneh, sangat tidak wajar saat kau melihat seseorang yang tidak kau kenal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu kau merasakan hal ini. Itulah yang selama ini Sasuke yakini, bahwa cinta itu tidak semudah itu. Bahwa tidak ada cinta pandangan pertama, atau kedua. Dan keyakinan itu pun dipatahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sang gadis berhenti, menatap kursi-kursi kosong dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam, seolah-olah semua kursi itu terisi oleh manusia-manusia. Sasuke melihat dia membungkuk, mengucapkan rasa terima kasih, kemudian tiba-tiba gadis itu tersentak.

"Siapa? apa ada seseorang di sana?" suara merdu gadis itu seketika membuat Sasuke lupa cara bernapas, dia kelabakan akibat suara botol minuman yang tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangannya. Secepatnya, Sasuke berlari, menghilang sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa melihat siluetnya. Biarkan saja, jika gadis malaikat itu berpikir bahwa Sasuke bagian dari makhluk astral. Sasuke membayangkan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan dia akan benar-benar menjalani peran itu; makhluk astral yang akan mengamati gadis pujaannya. Makhluk astral yang pengecut.

Aktivitasnya kemudian bertambah, Sasuke mulai punya kebiasaan lewat di depan kelas gadis itu, hapal makanan kesukaannya di waktu istirahat, pura-pura acuh akan keberadaan gadis itu di bangku penonton langganannya ketika tim basket sedang latihan. Sasuke mula terbiasa menayangkan perut enam paknya meski latihan baru berlangsung selama setengah jam. "Gerah," katanya pada Shino, kapten tim. Aktivitas barunya ini diselingi pencarian informasi tentang gadis itu. Dia harus menyogok Kankuro, rekan kelas gadis itu dengan uang jajannya selama seminggu, tapi dia tidak menyesal karena dia mendapatkan hasil yang tidak mengecewakan. Kankuro mengatakan gadis itu baru pindah dari Hokkaido, dia mencintai bulan, puisi dan drama, pelajaran favoritnya sastra dan _home_ _economic_ , warna biru adalah hidupnya. Gadis itu tergolong pendiam, tidak pede, tapi lumayan pintar. Semua siswa merasa senang dengan sifat lembut dan feminim gadis itu-mereka akan lebih mudah mendapatkan jawaban saat ujian berlangsung, karena sifat gadis itu yang gampang empati dengan wajah-wajah _puppy_ _eyes_ mereka. Sasuke merasa jantungnya mengembang, yakin dia mememukan cinta yang tepat.

Tepat dua minggu menjadi manusia transparan, Sasuke membuat rencana untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata. _Scenario_ paling tepat tentunya saat gadis itu berjalan pulang. Seperti biasa, sendiri. Sasuke menanti-nanti momen ini sampai dia mendapati tangannya berkeringat. Mereka hanya terpisah beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke mematung saat ini-lapangan parkir. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu mendekap sesuatu pada dadanya; sebuah kantung kertas kecoklatan. Pertanyaan tentang siapa yang ditunggu gadis itu diselingi suara membising dari jabtungnya saat melihat senyum lembut sang gadis; ini sama seperti saat itu, saat Hinata berada di aula kesenian.

Sasuke hendak memastikan kakinya bergerak menuju pada tempat gadis itu berpijak, di dekat gerbang. Mungkin nanti dia bisa memulai topik tentang cuaca atau bertanya tentang kelas masing-masing. Namun, mendadak saja Sasuke dipenuhi pemikiran bahwa dia tak harus memusingkan hal itu lagi, karena sekarang dia merasa menjadi makhluk pecundang.

Dua orang perempuan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Hinata, mereka kemudian terlibat dalam percakapan yang seru, berteriak sambil menutup mulut, kening Sasuke terlipat saat melihat masing-masing dari mereka membawa bungkusan dengan sampul berwarna cerah dan bermotif abstrak. Nantinya, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang menawan akan segera melewati mereka. Sasuke merasa kesal, harusnya dia sudah bisa menduga hal semacam ini.

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja keluar dari kelas. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, sebuah tas punggung mahal tersampir di bahunya. Siapa pun tak mungkin menolak jatuh cinta dengan aktor anyar yang sedang naik daun ini. Sasuke melihat Hinata tertunduk, sementara dua temannya menyapa Naruto-setelah belajar untuk tidak berteriak-teriak di depan wajah sang idola. Mereka kemudian membungkuk, menyerahkan kado. Akan tetapi tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu hingga tak berani mengangkat wajah. Telinga Sasuke kemudian menangkap pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kau mau memberikanku kado juga?"

Sasuke melihat Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu mengulurkan bungkusan kadonya. Sasuke telah mendengar bogemnya berbunyi. Bukti lain bahwa dia sedang cemburu. Sisi lain dirinya mencerca, cukup pantaskah dia merasakan hal itu? Merasa cemburu untuk seseorang yang bukan kekasihnya? Bahkan mereka tidak bisa dipanggil teman. Interaksinya dengan Hinata hanya berupa tatapan-tatapan yang kemudian membuat suasana jadi kaku, dan itu sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Harusnya dia menduga bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Dalam artian lain, siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang artis?

"Terima kasih karena mau menerima kadoku, Naruto- _kun_."

"Bukannya aku yang harus bilang begitu ya? Hahaha ..."

Perkataan Naruto disambut tawa halus Hinata, tapi kemudian meruntuhkan rasa percaya diri Sasuke. Mungkinkah dia harus menjadi terkenal seperti Naruto agar bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi?

Jika memang harus, Sasuke patut dijuluki manusia bodoh. Dan sepertinya dia memang akan menempuh jalan itu.

.

.

.

Kartu putih itu tak lagi tergeletak di meja belajarnya, melainkan sudah ada dalam genggamannya, hampir renyuk dan hancur lantaran panggilan telepon yang ia buat tak kunjung dijawab oleh kakashi. Sasuke mencoba beberapa kali hingga dia nyaris putus asa, dia akhirnya terduduk di menyandar pada pinggir ranjang, merenung kebodohan dirinya kemarin sembari melontarkan bola ping pong berulangkali pada tembok kamar.

Dua menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke beringsut cepat-cepat, menggeser layar dengan harapan yang meninggi, dan dia memang mendapatkannya. Kakashi telah melakukan panggilan balik dan membawa berita bagus untuknya saat ini-atau untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Dia akan segera menjadi pemain film.

Sasuke kemudian menemukan jalannya, bisa dibilang Sasuke selalu beruntung, di saat semua harus ikut _casting_ , Sasuke satu-satunya yang lolos tanpa _casting_. Ketampanannya menjadi menambah nilai di mata Kakashi-dan penggemarnya nanti. Sasuke mendapat peran utama sebagai pangeram Francis, pangeran buta yang dipaksa memerintah di tengah kerajaan yang berada ambang kehancuran. Di dunia nyata, karir Sasuke memutar ke arah berlawanan dari nasibnya di film. Seperti yang Kakashi bayangkan, filmnya _box_ _office_ dan mengangkat Sasuke melesat ke puncak dalam waktu singkat.

Ketenarannnya merupakan kendala lain kenapa Sasuke semakin sulit menemukan Hinata lagi. Di mana pun dia berada, murid-murid perempuan sering mengajaknya _selfie_ dan memberikan kado. Tidak ada Hinata di antara mereka.

Jam latihan basket selalu menjadi hal yang ditunggu Sasuke. Hanya di sana dia bisa melihat Hinata. Gadis itu akan sering duduk di tempat yang sama. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah, bedanya, belakangan ini, Sasuke tak bisa menghitung frekuensi tatapan dan senyum manis masing-masing saling terlempar. Hal ini berjalan selama beberapa bulan, kesibukan pun mengendalikan hidup Sasuke, niatnya untuk mengenal Hinata lebih jauh tergerus aktivitas syuting. Mungkin memang belum waktunya. Atau akankah lebih baik bila gadis itu benar-benar terlupakan? Sasuke berharap tidak, dan Tuhan seperti membisikkan hal yang sama.

Suatu hari, di hari yang belum begitu jauh bergegas pergi dari hidupnya. Tepat sebulan lalu. Tuhan pun membuktikannya, Sasuke benar-benar bertemu dengannya lagi. Mereka berada di ruang menunggu di bandara, pertemuan tidak sengaja ini menuntun Sasuke melakukan interaksi pertama mereka.

Pertanyaan tentang ke mana tujuan Hinata saat itu adalah awal kalimat yang memulai 'segalanya'. Setidaknya ini pencapaian terbesar Sasuke setelah setahun 'mengenal' Hinata

"Hokkaido," suara merdunya nyaris tenggelam di antara ramainya bandara, tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Hinata mengenakan tunik bergaris vertikal, dipadankan dengan lenging putih, dan sepasang keits. Sebuah topi tersarung di kepalanya, dan rambut panjang Hinata masih tergerai sebagaimana terakhir dia mengingat gadis itu. Hinata memangku tas selempangan pada pahanya. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Hinata tanpa seragam _sailor_ dan penampilan gadis itu tampak sangat _sweet_. kebetulan lain yang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke adalah, kursi di samping Hinata kosong.

"B-bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san? Kamu mau ke mana?" sambungnya lagi. Dulu, Sasuke ragu apakah Hinata mengenalnya, bisa jadi gadis itu melihat Sasuke sebagai orang pada umumnya-orang yang melihat sekilas lalu melupakannya dua detik kemudian-walaupun jika dipikir-pikir, itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke segera duduk di sampingnya. Untuk pertama pertama kalinya mereka sedekat ini. Dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa mengontrol simfoni jantungnya.

"Ah, aku juga akan ke Hokkaido,"

"Oh."

"Kita satu pesawat?" tanya Sasuke?

Sasuke melihat Hinata merogoh tiket dari tasnya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian Hinata membandingkan tiketnya dengan milik Sasuke, sekilas punggung tangan Sasuke bergesekan dengan jemari Hinata dan membuat tangannya bergetar. Cepat-cepat dia mengundurkan tangannya. Pura-pura berdehem, hal itu pun tertular pada Hinata. Oang-orang di sekitar mereka pun segera membenarkan masker pada wajah masing-masing.

"S-sepertinya iya." kata Hinata segera setelah menyimpan tiketnya. Mereka kembali diam, terjebak dalam pikiran tentang topik yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Suara-suara berisik calon penumpang lain mempersulit usaha mereka.

"Kau, gadis itu lapangan itu kan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata seketika cerah, Sasuke bisa melihat binar yang berpendar redup di mata lavender Hinata seakan-akan dia memang menanti pertanyaan ini.

"Ha'i, i-itu aku,"

"Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke membenci dirinya karena harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal. Padahal nama Hinata sudah tersimpan lama di hatinya.

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Hinata belum keluar dari rasa tertegun.

"Sasuke," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, walau itu tidak perlu.

"Iya, aku tahu anda Uchiha- _San_ , anda seorang-"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," bantah Sasuke membuat Hinata keheranan.

"Maksudku ... Aku Sasuke, dan salam kenal, Hinata," jelas Sasuke cukup berharap dia bisa membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa dirinya mengharapkan perkenalan tanpa membawa status keartisannya, di saat yang sama dia melihat mata sewarna bulan itu berkaca-kaca. Ketika Sasuke mulai berpikir apakah kalimat barusan salah, tangannya segera disambut Hinata. Sasuke masih ingat tangan Hinata yang dingin, halus dan beraroma parfum vanila yang lembut. Hinata memang gadis yang anggun dan selalu meninggalkan kesan manis di hati Sasuke.

"S-salam kenal juga, S-sasuke- _San_ ," Hinata berusaha agar tidak gagap berakhir gagal.

Lagi-lagi jeda yang hanya berupa kekakuan yang canggung.

"Ano ... Sasuke- _san_ , jadi kau ke sa-"

"Kau mau eskrim?"

Kalimat mereka terucap berbarengan. Entah dari mana mereka belajar bicara cepat sehingga mereka tak mampu menangkap lalu mencerna kalimat masing-masing.

"Eh,"

"Apa?"

"Kau duluan, kaubilang apa tadi?" kata Sasuke.

"Etto, bukan apa-apa, aku lupa ..." Hinata menelan gugup. "Tadi Sasuke- _san_ bilang apa?" dia menyelesaikan kalimat. Sasuke tidak menjawab sebaliknya bangkit dari kursi, Sasuke melihat gadis itu sedikit mendongak kepadanya, wajah bertanya Hinata membuatnya senang.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya, sebentar," kata Sasuke lalu pergi tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawabnya. Sasuke kemudian membawa dirinya keluar dari area menunggu, di sepanjang jalan Sasuke seolah melihat taman bunga, bibirnya tak henti mengundang senyum, jika semudah ini, mengapa tidak dari dulu? Batinnya. Sebuah toko eskrim menjadi tempat akhirnya menjadi tujuannya. Sasuke memesan dua buah eskrim rasa coklat-kankuro pernah bilang kalau Hinata memfavoritkan eskrim coklat. Dua buah eskrim dengan _coon_ yang renyah telah berada di genggamannya.

Dari jauh Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan wajah cemasnya. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke menampakkan diri seketika keresahan Hinata hilang. Sasuke kembali meletakkan pantatnya di samping Hinata. Sementara Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang kini telah mengulurkan eskrim coklat yang manis.

"Ano ... Ini-"

"Tadi aku lapar, makanya aku membeli eskrim, ambillah,"

Perkataannya telah berhasil membuang keraguan Hinata. Walaupun dengan alasan tidak sinkron. Gadis itu tampak percaya pada keikhlasan Sasuke. Satu langkah lagi telah berhasil. Hal-hal tanpa rencana kadang berakhir manis dibanding direncanakan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _san_."

"Hn, sama-sama."

Eskrim coklat habis sebelum sempat mencair, Sasuke bukan tipe penyuka manis, tapi tidak buruk jika makan eskrim dengan Hinata. _Mood_ -nya bertambah bagus sembari sesekali menikmati pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Hinata menjilat eskrimnya dengan sopan, namun tetap tampak sensual di mata Sasuke.

"Ano ... Sasuke- _san_ , tadi kudengar kau bilang, kau lapar. Kebetulan tadi aku membeli roti." kata Hinata ketika mereka baru saja menghabiskan eskrim masing-masing-masing. Hinata mengambil sebuah roti dari tas selempangan dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu nyaris terpaku tapi segera sadar bahwa ada celah untuk harapannya bersandar. Segera, Sasuke menerima rotinya. Dengan begitu, Sasuke melibatkan diri dalam percakapan lain dengan Hinata. Hari itu, Sasuke berharap bandara akan mengumumkan bahwa pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Hokkaido _delay_ untuk beberapa jam atau semalaman, namun itu hanya terjadi di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Menyandar pada kursi mobil berbahan kulit berkualitas tinggi, Sasuke beberapa kali bergerak tak nyaman. Balutan _tuxedo_ armani membungkus tubuhnya, lingkaran rolex pada tangan kiri dan potongan rambut emo yang acak-acakan, Sasuke berharap penampilan seharga jutaan yen ini sedikit menutupi kegugupannya.

" _Rilex_ , kau tampak sedang akan pergi bertempur di medan perang,"

Sabaku No Gaara, orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam acara yang akan ia hadiri saat ini menyela kemerduan suara Zara Larsson yang sedang mengudara di radio. Pria bertampang sangar, dengan mata dihiasi lingkaran hitam khas yang duduk di sampingnya itu menyilangkan tangan, tampaknya Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya dari manusia berpengalaman di dunia _showbitz_ itu.

"Ya ... Aku memang sedikit gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini, padahal aku masih belum terlalu bagus dalam industri ini," ujar Sasuke. Gaara dibuat tersenyum oleh kerendahan hati Sasuke, tangannya segera mampir dibahu gagah Sasuke. Menepuknya beberapa kali.

"Santai saja, kau memang berbakat dan itulah yang membuatmu dipercaya, dan aku tahu kau punya _taste_ yang bagus."

"Anda terlalu memuji, Gaara- _san_ ," Sasuke tergelak.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh, dan nilau plusnya, aku percaya kehadiranmu malam ini akan membuat rating kami berada di posisi puncak," kata Gaara santai, anggukan dari Sasuke membalas kalimat Gaara.

" _I'll try my best,_ " kata Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

" _You should, just sit there and enjoy it,_ " ucap Gaara, balas ya dari Sasuke menutup percakapan mereka. Sejenak kemudian, Gaara yang mengenakan kaus abus-abu dan jeans biru beranjak dari kursi saat seorang _crew_ mengetuk jendela, memberi aba-aba agar mereka keluar.

Gaara yang pertama menampakkan diri di hadapan ratusan _fans_ , berbaur dalam keberisikan, membuat jeda hingga _fans_ bertanya-tanya, siapa sosok yang berada di dalam _limosin_ saat ini, Gaara melambai penuh bangga pada mereka semua. Sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu _limosin_ untuk Sasuke. Kerdipan kamera bersahutan. Sasuke telah berhasil mengontrol kegugupannya dan menyapa semua _fans_ dengan sopan. Karpet merah pun menjadi jalan menuju dunia baru yang akan Sasuke jalani malam ini. Sasuke dan Gaara menapak di atasnya. Mereka berjalan membawa kesohoran.

.

.

.

Kecemasan nyaris memisahkan Hinata dari tujuan awal kenapa dia berada di tempat ini, suara pengisi acara bernama Maito Gai itu selalu membuat kondisinya bertambah _drop_. Jika sudah begitu, Hinata akan menyerah pada ingatan yang mengambang di atas kepalanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiga minggu lalu, dia membawa kehidupan datarnya terbang ke Hokkaido demi mengejar audisi terakhir _Japan's new idol,_ itu keputusan terbesar yang pernah ia buat selama tujuh belas tahun bernapas di dunia. Tentunya Hiashi tidak tahu menahu soal ini-bisnis barunya telah membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih sibuk. Lalu, terjadilah pertemuan tak disangka itu, interaksi pertamanya dengan Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan kesan manis yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya setiap malam. Andai saja Hinata lebih bagus dalam bersosialisasi, mungkin Sasuke akan tahu bahwa dia adalah inspirasi terbesar buat Hinata menjalani audisi.

Sejak setahun lalu, Hinata sudah menyukai pemuda itu, tepatnya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di lapangan basket. Suka yang dirasakan Hinata termasuk sulit untuk dilupakan begitu saja, dan tentunya berbeda level dengan kecintaan pada artis idolanya, Uzumaki Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Hinata percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Namun dia terlalu sering direpotkan oleh perasaan takut dan malu untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Malam ini, adalah putaran pertama sebelum ke semi final. Hinata memerhatikan satu-persatu peserta dengan resah bercamour senang, dan tentunya mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika musik gemilang tema acara _Japan's new idol_ diputar, Hinata segera bangkit berdiri setelah mendapatkan keyakinan. Tiga kata 'ya' yang diberi para Juri saat dia berada di Hokkaido tidak boleh sampai sia-sia.

Kehebohan penonton semakin terasa saat Maito Gai dan kegenitannya menyapa penonton, setelah membuat lelucon yang tak diperlukan dia memperkenal para juri yang kini telah membelakangi meja masing-masing. Gaara Sabaku, Mei Terumi dan Hatake Kakashi. Tiga orang paling berpengaruh di industri entertaiment Jepang. Maito Gai kemudian mengumumkan bahwa ada seorang lagi juri yang menjadi juri undangan malam ini, masing-masing peserta seketika saling berbalas pandang, ditelan penasaran. Berpasang-pasang mata pun terpaku pada layar LED di ruangan itu.

"Juri undangan malam ini adalah, hmmm ... Kalian pasti sangat menyukainya, bukan kalian saja, bahkan aku juga rela antri panjang untuk mendapatkan tiket menonton filmnya loh! Kita persilakan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hinata merasa akan diserang sakit jantung.

Sang idola baru, Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan semua hal yang tak jauh dari kesempurnaan, ketampanan, postur tubuh tinggi semampai, suara merdu, bakat akting yang cemerlang, dan dia membawa pesona yang sulit dihindari. Dengan hanya berdiri di tengah pentas dan melambaikan tangan saja Sasuke berhasil membuat penonton berteriak histeris hingga Gaara harus menutup telinganya. Tapi seriangannya muncul sesaat kemudian, prediksinya tidak melesat jauh.

Uchiha muda itu berlalu menuju meja juri dan menduduki kursi istimewanya bersama hak yang tak dimiliki juri lain iaitu sebuah _golden buzzer_ yang mampu mengantarkan peserta langsung ke semi final.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama dihubungi untuk menjadi juri, Sasuke-san?"

"Ya ... Aku sungguh tidak percaya," empat kalimat tersebut telah membuat penonton kembali menggetarkan ruangan.

"Tapi Gaara- _san_ bilang, aku punya _taste_ yang bagus, _so lets find out,"_ sambungnya lagi.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Gaara, Sasuke telah membuktikannya saat bermain di filmku," sela Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggapan anda, Mei- _San_ ," Maito Gai menggulirkan pertanyaan pada Mei Terumi. Penyanyi senior yang tak pernah menua itu, tiba-tiba menyandarkan sebagian tubuh pada meja, menopang dagu seolah, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda, tentunya pemuda di sampingnya itu seketika merinding. Sasuke segera menutupinya dengan senyum dibuat-buat. Semua orang tahu bahwa Mei Terumi seorang juri yang gampang cair saat melihat brondong tampan.

"Ah, pemirsa, ekspresi bekerja lebih baik dari kata-kata," perkataan Maito Gai membuat semua tertawa.

"Gaara," suara Mei Terumi membuat audience senyap,"terima kasih telah mengundangnya, kautahu saja _taste_ -ku," satu mata Mei Terumi mengerdip.

"Hati-hati, Mei, kau akan dikeroyok _fans_ Sasuke," Gaara memperingati,"dan Sasuke, kau mau berganti kursi denganku?" tawarnya, ini memang bagian dari _gimmick_. Sasuke membalas dengan tawa renyah, dan berkata tidak.

Sementara itu, di belakang pentas Hinata kembali berkeringat dingin. Dia berkali-kali menggosok telapak tangan, jalan bolak-balik di tempat, sehingga beberapa orang peserta merapat dan menuangkan kata-kata semangat.

"Kau pasti bisa, kau penyanyi yang hebat, buktikan pada juri Gaara kalau kau spesial," ujar Karui, salah satu peserta dengan bakat bermain biola, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, mungkin wanita itu menduga Hinata khawatir akan kritikan pedas Gaara, juri yang paling kejam di acara ini, padahal ini hanya tentang Sasuke. Hinata berharap bisa meminjam rasa percaya diri Karui, walau itu tak rasanya tak mungkin.

Suara cemerlang Maito Gai kembali bergema, dan mengantarkan rasa takut pada setiap peserta. Seorang peserta telah dipanggil menapak menuju panggung yang lantainya berkilat mewah. Gelap. VT diputar, berisi cerita kehidupan dan motivasi mereka menyertai acara ini dalam jeda beberapa detik, itu cukup membantu mereka mengatur napas demi mengundang kembali rasa tenang untuk penampilan mereka. Peserta pertama bernama Lee mempersembahkan aksinya, dan berakhir dengan mendapat tanggapan yang sama dari para juri; mereka menyukainya. Peserta kedua-seorang penyanyi-dan peserta ketiga-seorang _magician_ -mendapat komentar yang tak jauh berbeda, peserta keempat dihadiah _red_ _buzzer_ oleh Gaara tanpa simpati, dan penampilan peserta kelima sukses membuat juri berdiri bersama decak kagum. Hinata yang mendapat giliran keenam, lututnya menggigil kala namanya dipanggil _crew_ untuk segera bersiap.

Di panggung, Maito Gai melontarkan kata-kata semangat dengan _tredmark_ -nya , "semangat masa muda!" pada peserta terakhir. Para juri tampak berbincang-bincang tentang peserta mana yang paling menonjol, Mei menjatuhkan pilihannya pada peserta bernama killer B _rapper_ bertubuh kekar dan berotot dari Tokyo dan Kakashi memilih Hanare, penari seksi dari Shinkansen. Gaara menyatukan kening, belum setuju dengan semua, sementara Sasuke belum bisa memilih mana pun, menurutnya semua bakat yang ditampilkan oleh mereka sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Penonton! Sekarang, giliran peserta kita yang keenam," seru Maito Gai, dia beranjak dari tengah panggung menuju ke sebuah pentas kecil di samping panggung, lampu mengikuti geraknya. Alis tebalnya berjoget dan senyumnya lebar hingga gigi-gigi besarnya juga tampak membawa kemegahan tersendiri, Sasuke membenarkan pantatnya di kursi, lengannya menyatu. Menumpang meja, dan sama seperti mereka, dia menunggu kalimat-kalimat lain pembawa acara nyentrik itu.

"Datang paling akhir di audisi terakhir kami di Hokkaido. Tapi berhasil membuat juri puas, Gaara bahkan bilang bahwa, hari terakhir di Hokkaido adalah yang terbaik sepanjang berjalannya audisi. Dan uhmm ... Kakashi berkata bahwa dia jatuh hati pada gadis muda ini, dan Mei Terumi memberi bilang bahwa _Japan's new idol_ sangat beruntung menemukan suara emasnya," Jeda lagi dari Maito Gai Sasuke melempar pandangan bertanya pada Gaara walau tahu dia Maito Gai akan punya jawabannya saat itu juga. Panggung gelap tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat siluet seseorang bergaun pendek sebetis berjalan ke pusat panggung.

"Baiklah, lagi, ini dia! Hyuga Hinata!"

Sasuke nyaris mati terkejut mendengar nama itu digaungkan oleh Maito Gai. Rasanya pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, begitu juga dengan matanya. Jelas terlihat di tayangan VT sosok Hinata yang sedang menceritakan perjalanannya menuju pentas ini, tapi Sasuke tak tertarik menontonnya karena saat ini dia menatap ke arah sosok di bawah kegelapan itu. Bantuan cahaya samar-samar dari area meja juri sedikit menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Gadis itu, ya ... Hinata Hyuga, gadisnya ada di sini sebagai kontestan. Sasuke tidak berdoa untuk bertemu di sini, dia benar-benar tak menduganya. Lampu pentas kemudian berpendar tanpa dipaksa, dan Sasuke melihat malaikat di tengah pentas. _Deja_ - _vu_.

 **Done with 4518 words**

 **To be continue**

 ***jejak kalian membuat penulis tambah semangat! So come here everyone! Kita cipika-cipiki**

 ***semoga EBI bener, kalo salah bilang yah?**


End file.
